


I could cry power

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: An Endless chain. [10]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 112th hunger games, 94th hunger games, Abortion, Accidental Pregnancy, Canon characters mentioned - Freeform, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Inspired by Music, Johanna is a good mentor figure, Nina has been through a LOT, Suicide, someone give her a hug please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: Nina Fitzgerald was once the most beautiful and the happiest girl in district Nine.But her life started spiraling downwards the moment her name was called at the reaping for the 94th hunger games.Little snippets from her life, alone.Title inspired by Nina Simone's "Sinnerman" and Hozier's "Nina Cried power"
Series: An Endless chain. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468564
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I could cry power

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you listen to a song and start writing just because you found a small connection. Since I gave her the shittiest luck in mentoring, I figured Nina should get a oneshot of her own
> 
> TW: SUICIDE

"Pretty ones this year, might get a chance- oh who am I kidding? you're bound to die, probably first, accept it and fuck off" Houston Vern was only 30 years old according to Nina's calculations, but looked in his late 40's, with his unshaven stubble and untamed black hair. 

To think he was their district's only living victor was a depressing thought. 

"Don't write them off just yet" scoffed Amarantha, the tall, silver haired escort scanned Nina up and down. "You, girl. What can you do?" 

"Absolutely nothing, this girl is naive as a hummingbird and soft like a butterfly, if anyone's gonna die first, it's gonna be her" intervened Jesper before Nina could even lend a word. "I can speak for myself, thank you!" She glared at him. 

Amarantha raised her eyebrows. "Well, can you use anything remotely close to a weapon?" 

"Um.. no, Miss" 

Jesper laughed at her comment. 

"I'll tell you what, kid, you could weaponize these tits, put them to good use before you kill those male tributes" Houston chuckled, biting the tip of his bottle. Nina shrunk down in her chair, prefering not to think too hard about this 30 year old man complimenting her breasts. 

"Mr Vern, that is disgusting of you to say!" Amarantha slapped Houston's wrist with her manicured hand. 

"You remember my advice, girl, it might just save your life"

* * *

It was the third night of the games and Nina couldn't withstand the hunger anymore. 

She ran away from the cornucopia with nothing but the clothes on her back, and in this stone maze, it seemed like all was rested on the hands of sponsers, and she needed to get these, and fast. 

She was lucky enough to find a tap of water to drink from earlier in the morning. 

Steps echoed on the ground not far away from where she stayed. From her hiding place, she could see the district two boy, twirling a knife in his hand as he scanned the hallway Nina hid in. He had a nice backpack on his back that got her salivating over what could possibly be in it. 

_Weaponize those tits of yours._ Houston said back on the train. was gross and it made Nina feel violated, but she was desperate and hungry enough to try it: Nina fixed her black hair as best as she could and rolled up her pants as short as possible. 

She inhaled deeply before carefully stepping out of her hiding spot, not really making an effort at being stealthy. Two boy turned around as she expected, eyebrows raised at the sight of her. "Oh, please don't kill me yet!" she begged, dropping to her knees. 

Two boy took a few steps close to her. "It's the hunger games. Guess you should've been more careful, babe" 

It wasn't hard to add in tears, the giant ball of fear inside her made it easy. "I know, I know!.. it's just.. such a shame, that I'd die inexperienced and still pure.. you see, I tried to ask my district partner before the games.. but he said I wasn't pretty or worth it" she sniffed, moving her herself to lean on her elbows, her chest visible. "So.. just make it quick, okay?"

Two boy put the knife back in it's sheesh and crouched down to offer her a hand. "Fuck your district partner, he doesn't know a beautiful girl when he sees one. I'm not gonna pass on the opportunity, the pure girls are the best ones, and I can always kill you later" he took her hand and pulled her close to him.

Nina didn't back away, it didn't matter how scared she was. She had to go through with this to the end.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him, he deepened the kiss and started moving down, cutting down her shirt in half down the middle with the knife. He looked at her in question, as if waiting for her consent. Instead, she purposely put his hands on her breasts. "Don't back away, give me all of it" she whispered in his ear. 

Two boy gladly obliged her demand, now both of his hands were busy, she moved her hands down his now exposed skin closing on his waist, where the knife was put back to. She made it seem like she was caressing his abs- Nina admitted, the boy was pretty hot- but slowly moved her hand to grab the knife.

It seemed like Two boy was too busy unzipping her pants to notice. Nina let him wrap her legs around his tighs and butt, in the meantime she moved the knife to her other hand, behind her back. "You are too pretty to be an outliar, how about I keep you close around the pack?" He muttered. 

"I'd like that" she mumbled back, sitting Two boy up, his face buried in her collarbone, he moved his lips down to her breasts but before he reached there, Nina raised the knife and shoved it through his back. 

Apparently she shoved it deep up to the hilt, Two boy immediately gurgled blood. She shoved it just at the right spot to pierce through his spine _and_ his heart. In seconds, the canon fired. 

Nina pushed his body off, almost no drop of blood even clinged onto her, and she quickly pressed the two pieces of fabric of her ruined shirt together to avoid showing her breasts to the cameras.

 _Too late now, kid._ Nina grabbed his bag and the neglected shirt and ran off.

* * *

She continued with this method four more times, leaving her to deal with the Two girl in the finale. 

"You killed Blade!" Screamed the other girl as she hurled a throwing knife at Nina, who barely managed to avoid it. Nina, in turn, had two knives and an axe- she didn't know how to use. 

_what do you mean you don't know how to use an axe?!_ Houston's bitter voice rung in her head. _you just take the pointed edge and shove it up that girl's vital organs!_

Nina waited until the girl wasted her last throwing knife at her before charging with the axe raised in the air to slice. For a second, Nina saw an ounce of fear in the girl's eyes, having nothing left to defend herself, but not a second later; the girl raised her arms in preparation to catch Nina's axe. 

Seconds before the girl could try and put her hands on the axe handle, Nina raised the axe and aimed lower, hitting the girl in her lower stomach. Nina immediately took out the now bloody axe. The Two girl, pissed off and in pain, reached for one of Nina's knives, and Nina barely managed to duck from a slash to the throat.

Nina pulled out the second knife in defence, but Two girl knew how to disarm her: she twisted Nina's wrust back until Nina had no choice but to let it go. That was when Nina's axe hit started to really affect the Two girl, who collapsed to her knees. Nina kicked the knife away from the girl's reach, and turned around, not wanting to hear the girl as she groaned and whined, slowly dying. 

The trumpets announced her the winner. Years later, she found herself wishing that was when her troubles ended. 

"Thank you for the indirect advice, Houston" Nina offered her supposed mentor a hand to shake, he didn't take it, instead he took another sip of his wine. "Oh, whatever kid. You don't get to rest now, that rule is in affect tonight, and it's only gonna be the beginning" 

Nina accepted the rule in silence, Remus Ian was kind enough and gentle enough, and what's another orgasem to fake? She already felt violated.

* * *

It was the president's job "offer" that broke something in her. She curled into a ball agaisnt the cold glass walls of the tributes center's elevator, not bothering to press the damn Nine button. 

"Hey, Nina. Everything okay?" 

Nina raised her glance to see two men sliding into the elevator: district 4's new- and old- hottest victors, Achilles Demourt and Finnick Odair. "I think I know what this is about" said Finnick, picking her up in his arms. "Care to press the Nine button, Achilles?" 

Finnick carried her bridal style to the bedroom in the compound, Nina could hear Amarantha's surprised squeal from somewhere. Finnick let her down gently on the bed. "She could use some rest for now, write her a note to come find us when she wakes up, okay?"

Nina didn't hear the rest of the conversation, her body was too tired from crying and she drifted into sleep quickly.

When she opened her eyes, someone's hand was slowly caressing her forehead. For a second, she thought about any potential clients and sat up with a gasp. "It's okay, I'm not gonna do anything!" Achilles Demourt was leaning on the edge of her bed. "What are you doing here?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Finnick wanted to write you a note asking you to come to us when you wake up. But I wanted to stay for as long as I could, I know exactly how you feel" he pulled up a white rose and a letter, just like the ones the president said she was gonna get. "We need to stick together" 

"Why would an ex career like you want to help someone like me?" She huffed. 

"Because we're in the same boat. And once you're out, the boundries between the victors district fade, there are no "careers" and "outliars" when you're all prostitutes" Achilles pushes himself closer. "The worst fate is to deal with this alone. Since your mentor is no help at all, you could use some new friends, what do you say?" 

"I'd love some new friends" replied Nina.

* * *

When Amarantha heard Nina play the piano for the first time two months after the arena, she cried. "Oh¡ Nina! You're so talented!" She wailed. "With that pace, you could be playing classical music on your victory ball in the Capitol!" 

Nina played and practiced till the little hours of the night, leaving her mother, father and little brother worrying for her mental health. But it was okay, it kept the nightmares from the past and the nightmares about the future at bay. 

She went to the victory tour with a very drunk Houston and Amarantha, the only competent member of the district Nine team. 

So Nina played, and sang, and fucked whatever random men the president wanted her to. 

It was a cold winter night when Nina returned from a round, the victors village was eerily quiet, she inferred Houston was probably black out drunk again. The single light left on the second floor was a new thing. It's only when the Nina heard Michelle, the night maid- a fortunate woman from the district- scream that she rushed into the house.

Nina stumbled in the dark and up the stairs to the lit room, where Michelle stood, frozen, her hand covering her mouth. "Michelle, what's wrong?". 

But the question died out on her lips as they both saw Houston dangling from a rope in the middle of the room. 

No one but Nina came to visit the newly dug grave in the line of six graves already standing. 

_How am I going to do this by myself?_

* * *

The Next year, it was a disaster. Both of then down on the first bloodbath, Nina existed the mentors room, answered the prying reporters waiting to see her fail, and head to the lounge, taking a free spot.

"Yours are gone too? C'mon, I know a great bar we can go to, on me" Johanna Mason sat in the chair next to Nina, 40 years old and still has the same spark in her eyes as the girl she was back in her games, that wicked spark that got her the crown, the smile of a perfect actress. 

Not to long later the two were having a shoot up contest: Johanna downed the shots like someone who's used to doing it, Nina struggled to keep up, but the bitter whiskey burned down her throat in a way she liked. 

"I know what it's like to do this alone, you know. At some point you give up" Johanna leaned on the bar table. "You sound like Houston" Nina grinned.

"Yeah, heard he killed himself, now that he has someone to throw the mentoring mentle on, he dipped. Pussy. Just like Blight" 

"What about you? You've been mentoring for twenty four years, what are you gonna do when you get a victor?" Asked Nina. 

"Well, I would treat them with respect, and help them through whatever, they don't deserve to be neglected aside like you. Blight took good care of me at the beginning, so I'll damn well honor anyone from my district who would be smart and lucky enough to survive this fuckfest" Johanna's face twisted as she took another long sip from her whiskey. 

Oddly enough, the next year, the 96th games. Johanna got her first victor: a fiesty, calculated nimble girl by the name of Simone Blackwell.

She and Nina became fast friends.

* * *

It was a dark, cold night at the Capitol around the 97th year when Nina went down to the infirmary at the basement of the tribute center.

 _Only the truly desperate victors know about this place,_ Johanna said. 

Nina put a hand over her belly, the _Little accident_ was already a month old, but she knew it was there, a constant reminder that what she is forced to do can lead to accidents like this, she thought about her sister's newborn son and scoffed 

_How can someone want to bring kids into this horrid reality? For what?! Not me, never me..._

She sat on the waiting bench outside, waiting for her turn. 

So many men came inside her over the past two months, she had no idea who was the one to inflict this hell on her and she didn't care. 

It was bound to happen, right? There's a reason why this secret infirmary exists. 

Atalanta Young stepped outside the doctor's room, her eyes lingered at Nina for a second, in a mutual understanding, just like Achilles did when she had her first client. 

"Come in please" the voice sounded cold and uncaring, she closed the door behind her, convinced she was doing the right thing.

_There is no place for a bastard in my victor life_

* * *

"These are beautiful, Emery" Nina clapped as the victor of the 109th games finished reading their collection of poems in the mandatory dinner of the victory tour stop.

"Thank you, Miss Fitzgerald" Emery blushed as she took the file from their hands and examined it. "I think we could use an update of the literature curriculum in Nine. Maybe add these to the dozens of glorifying Capitol songs, I'm sure people won't mind" Nina pulled out "the dove" from the file, out of all the songs, this one stroke something in her that wasn't there before.

Hope. 

_With the soothing breeze under the shade of the green tree,_

_From the hands of the boy, the dove broke free._

These weren't just the closing line to some song, it was clear that the writer intended for much more than a little metaphor of freedom. Nina exchanged a long look with Emery, the almost unnoticeable grin on their face said it all.

Maybe one day there is a chance to rebel again. She wasn't the only one desperately wishing for it.

* * *

Patricia Peller was unnoticeable, hell, even Nina herself wrote her off as bloodbath material. Match, the boy, looked like a promising tribute- like Angus from two years ago, only sane. 

Nina shivered as she remembered watching those endless nights when he drew in the sand, horrific descriptions of his victims and victims to be.

Somehow, Patricia was lucky enough to survive twelve days, when Match survived five. 

Yesterday, Patricia stole a knife from a dead tribute caught by the three remaining careers: Vexa, Zick and Kirima. 

The number of tributes was down to five, the only other outliar was the boy from Seven, and Patricia was sneaking close to him around the thick, red rocky canyon. 

_Oh, no. What are you doing, girl?!_

Before she or Johanna in the Seven station could react, Patricia appeared behind the boy, her knife buried in his back, Patricia slashed at the back of his neck and kicked high enough to push him into the canyon. 

Everyone that were left stared, stunned, at what was happening. Patricia turned to face the camera behind her, towards the huge wheat field. A splat of blood sprayed across her face. In her eyes, Nina saw a wicked spark that wasn't there before.

Johanna Mason broke the silence by laughing hysterically. " _of course_ she was faking it! I was waiting for her to make a move- fuck, you should've seen your faces!" 

Cornwall Cerrone and Yelene are milking this new twist on the main screen, yelling at echother and the cameras as Patricia wipes the blood off her face with her sleeve and continues to move towards the career camp for spying. 

"You knew? All along?" Asked Nina. Her long time friend only giggled: "Ever since the interview" 

"How?" 

"How do you think?" Johanna raised her eyebrows. "I _invented_ this method. It's obvious I'll know when someone is using it" 

Three days pass and Patricia got two of the three careers by separating them from eachother, her final rival was Vexa, from Two. The girl was chasing Patricia through the wheat field, but Patricia was cutting the wheat as she ran, slowing Vexa down. 

Nina gripped the console with a tight knuckled grip. _please, if theres anyone up there in the sky, if there is anybody listening, I am begging you; give me this one win, grant me power for just this once._

But Patricia was smart, she rolled out of the way of an attack, knocked Vexa off balance and used the momentum to wrap her legs around Vexa's throat and shove her knife straight through the career girl's head. 

The canon fired, the trumpets sounded.

Nina almost collapsed in relief: The 112th hunger games were over, and district 9 had it's first victor in almost two decades.

* * *

"I did what I had to do" Patricia insisted as they sat across from eachother on the train racing towards home. 

"What you did saved your life. Even Johanna was proud. You deserved to win"

" _We_ deserved this win. You especially" Patricia crossed her arms. "From now on. It's you and me"

 _You and me. Two victors._ Nina felt like crying just at the thought of it. Patricia mentioned how her mother died when she was young.

Well Nina could be whatever this girl wants her to be. 


End file.
